gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
That's the Question/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels SEASON 1-2: I'm Bob Goen. SEASON 1: ...Letters, words, answers. Do you have the nerve, do you have knowledge, do you have what it takes? That's the Question. SEASON 2A: ...Will we give away/Can someone win/Who's going to win $5,000? That's the Question. SEASON 2B: ...and this is That's the Question. Catchphrases "Hi, everbody. (And hello to you.) Welcome (one and all) to That's the Question, where $5,000 is on the line today. "Here's how we play: I'll show you a question like this... (Insert sample board question). You have to fill in the letters to the question. This is how you do it: I'm gonna show you a scramble, which is the answer to this question: (Insert sample question with scrambled letters with an extra letter as the answer). You unscramble the letters to reveal the answer and an extra letter, which is (insert correct answer). We'll put the (insert extra letter)'s into the question, and that's how you fill it in. To determine who goes first, let's start by placing the letters into the question. You buzz in when you think you know what it is." - Bob Goen "(Insert buzz-in player with the correct solution), you are in control to start Round 1. Every letter you placed into the question is worth 1 point, and every question you're able to figure out is worth 5 points. Here's the question." - Bob Goen (to start Round 1) "And we'll help you out by giving you the answer, which is (insert correct answer)." - Bob Goen (reminding teams that we're show them the correct answer in Round 1) "Welcome back to That's The Question. Time for Round 2, we're gonna double the stakes now. Every letter that you placed into the question is worth 2 points, and every time you're able to figure out is worth 10 points. Remember, those points will become seconds if you get into the Final Round. Also, as long as you answer correctly in this round, you stay/remain in control of the board. Here's the question." - Bob Goen "And you'll notice that we won't give you the answer. You have to fill that in as well/too." - Bob Goen (reminding the teams that we're not gonna show them the correct answer in Round 2) "Question..." - Woman whispering in Season 1 (when a contestant buzz in to fill in the question, as well as during the main game when Bob asked a mini question) "For (Insert number of letters as points in Round 1; plus doubled in Round 2), (insert question)?" - Bob Goen (to ask a mini question for the controlling player) "Remember, no points for every letter you placed into the answer." - Bob Goen (when a letter is revealed from the answer, no points will be given for each correct answer in Round 2) "I know the question." - Contestant (when a contestant knows the question) "For 5/10 points, what's the question? - Bob Goen (when a contestant fills in the question in both rounds, and the answer in Round 2) "That's the Question." - Woman (when a contestant solves the puzzle correctly) "(alarm sounds) Time's up" - Woman (when time is running out in the middle of Round 2; Season 1 only) "We're running out of time. Whoever gets the question right will win the game. We'll put the letters in, you buzz in as soon as you think you know what the question and answer is." Bonus Round "Here's how it works. There's $5,000 at stake: You won (Insert winning score as seconds). So you have (insert winning score) seconds to put in as many letters as possible/you can, and then we'll give you 10 seconds to figure out the answer to the question." - Bob Goen Category:Quotes & Catchphrases